The Time Traveling Hippo
by OverARainbow
Summary: When a threat no one expected hits the Avengers, there is only one person who can help them. That is if her past doesnt come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break from "Dancing flamingo's" for the day. But I will be back on that one tomorrow. So today I'm starting a new story, or series. Based on my own character. So the first few chapters might be a little all over the place, I'm just trying to find solid ground right now. So enjoy, like always please review. REVIEW. Seriously I know you have time to do it. I'll send a group on angry chipmunks after you if you don't! **

**I do not own MARVEL cause if I did I would be having shawarma with the Avengers. **

Agent Olmstead, leaned against a building sucking on a lollipop. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight. She starred up at the sun, and smiled. It was a nice feeling to know it was shining because of you. She always knew that she was going to do something great, but the things she had done had pushed her and everyone else expectations of her. She smiled at the sun one last time, and then pulled herself off the building and started to walk down the street with all the other hordes of people.

**The year 1991**

**Name: Anthony Stark **

**Assignment: Protect him with your LIFE! **

Agent Olmstead stumbled out of the dark alley that the portal had spit her into. It was her first time, time traveling. And it sucked. It took all of her energy just too jump a couple of thousands of years. Which was bad since next week she was supposed to go the middle ages. She shuttered at the thought of that travel, but quickly collected herself together, and started to walk down the street of Malibu California. She pulled her winter jacket together, to make sure the glow coming from her chest was completely hidden. She looked down at her chest and didn't see any glow. So she just kept walking.

She kept her head down, and hidden from any people wanting to stare at her. She felt so weird being in a different time period and all. She wasn't used to people dressed like they were, or acting the way they were. They all where bumping into each other, and rushing around. People didn't do that in her time period. They all walked in lines, or just where transported from place to place. It was much easier than bumping into on another like animals out on the plan. She kept watching the movements and there actions, so she would be able to fit in somewhat when she found who she needed to find. She saw a couple doing a weird thing to each other's faces. Where they eating each other? She didn't know that cannibalism existed in this time period. She walked until she got to the edge of the street, and everyone had stopped. So she waited. And waited. And waited. She had waited for twenty seconds and couldn't take it anymore. What was up with these people? They clearly didn't know what they were doing. She just walked into the street not able to wait anymore, and she ended up walking right in front of a car.

The driver couldn't stop in time, and completely hit her. Sending Agent Olmstead flying back twenty feet. In complete shock, the young man driving the car quickly ran out of his car, and when over and sat by her side. Olmstead's vision was a little blurry, when she woke up in the middle of the street. She saw a young man most likely eighteen standing in front of her. He hand wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Most girls would melt into. But Olmstead had learned how to ignore those types of feelings many years ago.

"Are you ok?" He said in a kind, and worried voice. Olmstead sat up, and rubbed her head. The man smiled a little realizing that she was ok. He put his hand out for, but she didn't know what to do with it. He cocked his head a little.

"Take my hand, I'll take you too a hospital." She nodded and grabbed his hand, and he quickly pulled her up with such force she fell into his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"What do I call you?" He asked her, as she pulled herself out of his arms. She brushed off some of the dirt off her jacket. She looked back at him, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh…Um the name is Olmstead. Well that's what everyone calls me at least." He nodded. And put out his hand for her to shake. She didn't take it.

"You going to shake my hand or what? And the name is Anthony, Anthony Stark." She smilled and took his hand.

**Present day: New York. **

Olmstead walked down the street. She walked swiftly with the crowd of people. Who all moved as one. She liked the fact that everyone worked, and stayed as one in this time period. When there was a disaster they all helped each other. After the hell that happened a few weeks ago in the city, she was pleasantly surprised to see all the love everyone was giving each other. It made her wish she lived in this time period all the time. She sucked on her lollipop as she thought about this.

Suddenly she heard a cry from a women behind her. Just as soon as she thought this time period was good it gave her a reason to dislike it. A man swiftly ran through the crowd, carrying a bag that obviously wasn't his. Since it was pink and all. He ran towards Olmstead, and she rolled her eyes. Right when he was about an inch away from her, she put her hand out and taped him on nose. The man instantly froze. A few people gave Olmstead a strange glare, but she didn't care. The women who had yelled caught up too Olmstead. She starred at the man, and took the person out of his frozen hands. She smiled at agent Olmstead, and went off on her own.

Olmstead smiled. A minute later a policeman showed up, and took the now unfrozen criminal off to jail. Olmstead was about ready to walk off when she heard the clink of metal behind her. She quickly turned her head around to see. A gold and red metal man standing behind her. The mask flipped open to reveal the face of a bruised and tired looking Tony Stark. He didn't smile.

"Agent Olmstead. You are under arrest by the order of S.H.I.E.L.D." She rolled her eyes.

"It's nice too se you two Anthony. So where are you taking me to dinner tonight?"

**OK so I think that's a good place to stop for now, at least. **

**So before I get asked this question. Yes. She is loosely based off the doctor. Based on the very limited information that I have on him. Since I have only seen one episode so I'm not that familiar with the character an all. So yeah got that all cleared. **

**And if your confused who Anthony Stark is then someone has not seen enough MARVEL movies. **

**Ok Spotlight. Time this is kind of based off Shadow felis story Discord. So go check it out!**

**So guess I'm out. So have a totally Starked day ;) **

**Oh…And I will send those chipmunks after you if you don't click that button. Come one click it. CLICK IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time period: Current day

Location: Stark Tower

Olmstead followed Tony up to the Stark tower elevator. It wasn't really a formal arrest since he didn't even touch her, and she knew he probably wanted to avoid her as much as possible. They walked into the elevator, and he let out a big sigh and leaned up against the wall. She looked at him.

"Tony…look I'm…" He put his hand up to stop her. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't…just don't…we both know it had to be done. Ok I'm not extremely mad at you. Anymore at least." He said. He looked at her and flashed a small smile. Even though he acted like it was all in the past she knew that there was still great pain within Tony. Pain that she had caused. Pain that should have never happened, but did. She sighed as the elevator doors opened. She saw the other avengers sitting around Tony's living room. Thor sat there amused by the television. Banner played chess with Natasha. And Steve and Clint discussed something that had to do with sports of the sorts. At the end of the room she saw a man tied up too a chair. She smiled a little when she saw his familiar face.

"Agent Remix." She said as she ran up too him. He was bruised a little around the eyes, and seemed to be extremely tired. But he normally was. He smiled a little as he looked at her with his deep brown eyes. She started to untie him, until Tony walked over. He was now out of his Iron Man suit, and was wearing a Black Sabbath T-Shirt. He looked tired, and old now. But she had figured that since he was forty or so now.

"Your little friend here. Popped up in my living room about twenty minutes ago. So let's just saw it took some work to get him tied up. And personally I would like to keep him there." Tony said as he scowled at agent Remix. Olmstead rolled her eyes and continued to untie him.

"Why are you here Remix?" She asked in a worried voice. It took a lot of work for her people to send people this far back in time, so whatever he was there for must be important.

"Candoor…Candoor, He is back." Olmstead froze, and looked at Tony who had the same look of shock on his face.

"Ok…so who has a plan?"

**Time period 1991**

**Location Hospital in Malibu **

Anthony Stark had forced agent Olmstead into his car. Since she had refused to go to the hospital on her own. After multiple attempts and some swearing he had managed to shove her in the car and drive her off. He wasn't planning on getting sued just because some chick wouldn't let him take her to the hospital after he had hit her.

Ten minutes later they rolled up to the entrance at one of the hospitals near Anthony's home.

"Come on…Olmstead get out of the car." He said as tried to pull her out of the car. She was tightly gripping onto the car door handle. She couldn't have her cover blown and if he dragged her into the hospital and saw her little secret. People would start asking questions. Bad ones. And send her too a lab, where others from her time would save her. Then most likely kill her later.

"I cant go in there! So stop touching me!" She snapped as she pulled the car door back, slamming his fingers in the car door. He let out a loud cry, and she quickly got out of the car.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry…I-I just don't like people touching me." He was holding his fingers in between his legs.

"Just take me inside! I think you broke something." He said, and she quickly obeyed and hurried him inside. She got up to the front desk, but Anthony pushed her out of the way.

"Hello, I accidentally hit this girl here. So could you make sure she is ok." He said will a small smirk. He shook his hand out, and winked at Olmstead.

"You tricked me!" She yelled as two women came and dragged her off to a room. Anthony smiled, saluted and started to walk off.

"Sir…I'm going to ask that you stay with her." The women at the front desk said. Anthony sighed and followed the women who had taken agent Olmstead down to her room.

When he walked in the two women where in complete shock. Olmstead stood there with a white T-shirt on, and was hugging a pillow. Anthony cocked his head as he saw a small blue glow come from the pillow. He walked over to her slowly. She hugged the pillow tighter as he put his hand on the pillow. He looked at her and she slowly dropped the pillow. His jaw dropped. He saw a circle of light coming from her chest. The he could make out numbers and arrows on the circle. It looked like a strange type of clock. He looked at her with a shocked look.

"Wait? Did I do this?" She smiled a little and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

**Short chap cause its late. **

**More question with even fewer answers. Who is Agent Remix? Or candor? What was Tony and Olmstead's relationship. And will I ever figure out what the f**k I'm doing? **

**Those answers and more next time. Hopefully.**

**Thanks to those who read, (Boyfriend, Shadow Felis, and BarefootBeachBum) It means a lot. **

**See that button, yeah you do. So here is your mission and if must accept it. It's to review this story or my army of squirrels riding hippos will get you. **

**You've been warned. **

**So REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time period: Present day**

**Location: Stark Tower**

"Who the hell is candoor" Asked Clint Barton who had pulled himself away from his conversation with Steve. He walked up to Olmstead with a clinched fist. She smiled and took a step. Tony walked up to Clint and put his hand on him. Clint released his fist and sat down. He rubbed his head, and sighed.

"Sorry. I have been a little edgy since Loki screwed with my brain." Clint said as he continued to rub his head. Tony looked at Olmstead. He motioned for her too sit down. She obeyed and took a seat next to him. She sighed and sat back into the chair.

"Candoor, was an agent of the sorts. Before they made me they made him. With the same DNA but one extra thing. When finishing up the DNA mixing. A small mixture of the same elements that make a black hole where mixed into his DNA. Consuming his sole with darkness. His actions are filed with hatred…"

"Like Loki?" Thor asked. Olmstead nodded. "Yes like Loki. But unlike Loki, Candoor can travel through time. And screw with the universe. Like threaten the existence of any of the Avengers from becoming the Avengers. That's why he teamed up with Loki during the invasion of New York." She said as the other Avengers seemed to be speechless.

"So, wait. Have you helped all of us in the past?" Steve Roger s asked in confusion. He looked at the others. All of them seemed to have not known that she had helped. Well everyone expect Tony. Who had a small smile on his face, as he starred up at the ceiling.

"Does the Metal Man know something thou does not?" Thor asked, as he looked at Tony who pulled his gaze away from the ceiling.

"Yes Thor I do…" His smiled faded. Then he looked at Agent Remix. Who sat next to Agent Olmstead. "But it's all in the past now." Tony stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?" The others shook their heads. Then Tony went to the open elevator and disappeared down stairs. Olmstead sighed. Remix put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled a little.

Clint stood up, and walked over to them. And stood in front of her.

"Ok spill. I want to know what happened between you and Tony." Steve gave Clint an irritated look. "Clint we need to know more about what Candoor can do. Not her private life." Clint rolled his eyes, and sat back. He crossed his arms. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Well knowing more about my travels will tell us more about Candoor I guess. He did attack Steve, and Thor, and even you Clint." They all gave her a shocked look.

Steve sighed. "Ok tell us some more things about Candoor then.

**Time period: 1940'S **

**Location: Unknown **

**Person: Steve Rogers **

Olmstead, looked down at her chest. She had the right date on her ARC+ time traveling model. The year was 1940, and she needed to find Candoor. Before he did any damage. She walked down the street. Of some city but she didn't know where she was. She didn't cover up her ARC+ this time. She had been told by Sir, Nitro Furry the second, to leave it exposed. That this man Steve, should follow her once he has seen it. So she continued to walk down the street, and after about thirty minutes a skinny man was following her. This man had been following her for about three blocks. She knew she had his attention, so she turned down towards an alley. He still followed her. Once she saw there was no one behind her. She spun around a looked at him.

"Steve Rogers. There is no time for questions but…" The small Steve rogers had kicked her in the stomach and had sent her flying into a pile of trash. Leader Nitro had said nothing about him being hostile. Something was not right. She picked herself, and turned towards him. She let out a cry and ran right towards him. "Time freeze!" She cried as she tackled the frozen Steve Rogers. She stood up again and looked around. "Where are you Candoor!" With time being frozen the time traveling Candoor could show himself.

A black smoke started to forum around the lifeless Steve Rogers. A laugh was heard as a figure appeared from the smoke.

"So nice to see you Olmstead…" Said the dark haired man. Candor was a tall man with pitch black hair, Black eyes, wearing nothing but black. He had a red scar on his face. He only hand one normal hand, his other hand was a crabs claw.

She stood back, and touched her ARC+. He smirked at her. "You going to play hero or what." He said as he stood ready to charge. She grunted, and ran towards him. He ran towards her to, put she dove over to the side where Steve. She ran over to him. He jolted awake, and scooted back wards when he saw candoor.

"What the…" Olmstead stopped him, and handed him a trash can lid. "You got to help me Steve ask questions later. He nodded, and glanced at the ARC+ but then stood up with her. Candoor looked at him with a glare. "Just attack him…" Olmstead said as she stepped back. Steve nodded, and held the lid up.. Candoor laughed, and charged. Steve held his position, but gave Olmstead a concerned look. She glared at him, and he turned back to Candoor. Who just ran throw Steve. Steve gasped, and fell to the ground. His standoff with Candoor had given Olmstead enough time to set her ARC+. She shot the beam at him and Candoor disappeared into another time period.

She sighed knowing she had done her job, for now at least. She walked over to Steve, who luckily was still breathing. She smiled and walked away.

**Time period:1991**

**Location: Malibu Hospital **

Olmstead grabbed the still shocked Anthony. She quickly pulled him out the hospital, they moved so quickly it hadn't given the doctors time to react to their disappearance. As they approached. The entrance, Anthony pulled his hand free.

"What is going on here! " He said in a frustrated voice. He looked at Olmstead shirt which glowed from her ARC+. He crossed his arms. "Please Anthony I'll tell you in the car!" She grabbed him with all her strength and she pulled him out to his car. She quickly jumped into the passenger seat of the car, and he got in on the other side. He shut the door then looked at her.

"Explain…" He grumbled to her with a unhappy look. She let out a sigh. "Ok I'm A S.H.I.E.L.D agent. From the year three thousand. The thing in my chest is a time machine, of the sorts. It can freeze time and people as well. It based off a design you…" She stopped her self. She couldn't reveal that. It might mess up the time frame. He looked at her, the laughed.

"A time traveling S.H.I.E.L.D!" He said bursting out into laughter. She glared at him, but he kept laughing at her. "I would probably believe a time traveling hippo more than I believe your story!" She had a smirk on her face, she grabbed his hand. She hit her ARC and with a flash they were in A jungle. He stopped laughing, and looked around. She was a littlest fain, it took a lot of energy to send her back in time. But it took even more to send to people back in time. He grabbed her hand. She turned around to see why he was freaking out. Right in front of them was a T-Rex.

"Olmstead….Do something." He grabbed onto her, and she quickly pushed her ARC again. In a flash they were back in the car. Olmstead sighed, and passed out. Anthony had a look of terror on his face.

"She can travel through time. Why! Can she travel through time!" He yelled to himself.

**Time period: Current day**

**Location: Stark Tower **

Steve had a look of shock on his face. He looked at her. "I don't remember any of that." She sighed. "You wouldn't. When Candoor went through you, your memory of that whole thing was wiped." She sat back in her chair, and looked at Remix who stood up. He walked over to the monitor, just as it went off.

"It's a call from Nick furry." Remix told them. He turned back and looked at Olmstead. "It's Candoor. He is back."

**Ok well that's it fro this chap. Please review and thanks too those who commented and favorite.**

**Spot light time: Go get out the story " The Magnificent octopus." Its brilliant! **

**Well that's al now folks! Stay cool!**


	4. Chapter 4

Current day

Stark Tower

Olmstead started towards the elevator with the other Avengers, until Steve stopped her. He looked at her and Remix. He rolled his eyes at them.

"We don't know if we can trust you." Olmstead growled at him.

"Are you kidding me? I have saved all of you guys countless times…" Tony walked up to Steve, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just go talk to furry Olmstead." Tony told them. He and Steve than turned around and headed into the elevator, and closed the door before they could even try to get in. Remix huffed, and sat down on the floor.

"Old people." He said as he looked up at Olmstead who just starred at the door."Olmstead, just leave them they don't want our help. So they can just get screwed over. It's what they deserve for not letting us help them. " He pulled out his phone, which was just a piece of glass. He tapped on its small screen. Until a hologram popped up. A dark skinned man with black hair picture was projected from the phone. Olmstead turned, and pulled remix up. They both saluted.

"Remix, Olmstead. Status report!" Remix nodded. "We have located the subject sir. We are trying to neutralize the threat, but he is currently running loose in the streets. So it may take a while." The man in the hologram rubbed his face, and sighed.

"Just hurry up with it you too. We have more important jobs…" Olmstead took the phone from Remix hand and looked at the hologram. "What's more important than protecting the lives of innocent people! Nothing! We have already lost so many lives in the past few weeks. And now when Candoor is going to strike again you want us to leave?"

The hologram ruffled up his collar from his shirt. "Olmstead please just calm down. We have other things we need you to do. Candoor isn't a big…" Olmstead had heard enough. She clicked end, then handed the phone back to remix. "If he calls again juts ignore it." He nodded, and put the phone in his jean pocket.

"So…I guess we go talk to Nick Furry."

**Time period: 1991**

**Location: Anthony Starks house **

Tony sat in a chair in his upstairs bedroom, watching the asleep Agent Olmstead. He scratched his chin. Wondering about her. What was she? Who was she? And what did she want with him? These question ran through Anthony's mind. He sighed and just sat there and watched her. She was an amazing find though. That thing in her chest, it could make his father proud. Something Howard Stark had never been towards his son. Anthony sat up, and slowly walk over to her. The light glowed from under the sheets. He slowly pulled the sheets off her, and could see the light from under her shirt. He gulped down some saliva and pulled her shirt down a little, just so he could see her light in her chest. As he pulled it down, his cool hand touch her skin. She jolted awake. She quickly slapped him, knocking him off his feet.

"A girl falls asleep for like ten minutes, and you just have to screw with her don't you!" She yelled.

**Sorry for the short chapter been busy, but review like always please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Time period: 1991**

**Location: Anthony Starks place**

Anthony stepped back from the bed, and sat in a chair. He rubbed his forehead, as Olmstead glared at him from across the room. Tony was still baffled. How did some random girl have such great power like she had. Normal people couldn't just bend time and space like she could. He had to know more and soon. If he could poses that technology his father would be so proud of him, and that's all that Tony ever wanted from his father. "What are you?" He asked her.

"I'm human."

"Then where are you from?"

"Far, far away."

"How far?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you, Anthony."

"he sighed, and stood up. He walked over to the bed and stood there next to her. "Just tell me, I won't sell you to a lab I promise." She looked up at him with worried eyes, then sighed.

"Fine. I am an agent from the year 3,000. I was built to travel through time, and stop it as well." His eyes got wide. He smiled wickedly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't even think about it." Yet Anthony wouldn't have it. He curled his lips, and made a dog noise. Olmstead giggled like a smile school girl, she quickly put her hand over her mouth and glared at him. He was laughing though. "Fine we can do it just once." She put her hand out to him, and he slowly took it. she grabbed it then put both of the clock hands on the ARC+ in the same spot then pressed it. A ripple of blue light flew out of the ARC+ and Anthony nearly lost his grip, but Olmstead held onto him as best as she could. When the ripple had cleared, he let go off him. He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. Olmstead motioned for him to go to the window. He walked over and his mouth dropped, outside birds where stopped midair. People running, and walking had completely frozen. He smiled widely. He knew if he could get this technology that his father would be so happy. He turned towards Olmstead, and his smile quickly faded.

Olmstead laid there crumpled on the floor, throwing up. They ARC+ took a lot of energy to run, and stopping time nearly killed her. Anthony ran to her side, and picked her head up. There was spite, and food particles all over her face. He side, and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"You going to be ok?" She nodded weakly. He smiled. He just held her in his arms, and continued to clean her up. He wasn't sure who made her. But he realized they probably didn't know what they put in her was killing her. He knew he had to figure her technology out, so he could find a better way to use it so the user of the device wouldn't pass out, or throw up every time they used it.

**Sorry for the short chap, I have been busy. Please review. More real soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Time period: Present day

Location: Helicarrier

Olmstead and Remix headed down the hallway of the helicarrier. When they were stopped by Maria Hill. She had her hair tucked into a bun, and looked ruffled. She glanced at the two of them, then motioned for them to follow her. She didn't say a single word as she led them down the hall two where Nick Furry, who looked more pissed the usual stood. He motioned for Remix and Olmstead to take a seat, as he paced back and forth.

"As you two may know there was an invasion a few weeks ago in New York. Now a lot people died. But I went back and found a very interesting thing about Mr. Stark's incident with the portal. On out footage we paused our footage at just the right moment, to see that somehow you stopped time. And saved Mr. Starks life." Olmstead leaned back in her chair, and put her feet up. Remix slide his sunglass back on, and glared at furry. "Care to tell me how you did that?"

"I did by stopping time that's how Nick." He walked up to her and kicked her feet off the table, and swiped Remix's sunglasses off.

"You two think this is some type of joke? You think that a lot of people dying is funny." Olmstead's face turned grim. She pushed the strands of her hair out of her face. Then she slowly stood up and stood in front of Nick. Who was about two heads taller than her, and fairly intimating. Which made Olmstead a little nervous, but she wouldn't show it.

"People weren't supposed to die." She said softly. "But I just couldn't stop them, but I was abl to save one." Furry glared at her. "I know the Avengers mean a lot to you. And I know after the death of Coulson, you couldn't lose another. So I did what I could do. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough." She turned towards Remix, who jumped to his feet and walked towards the door with her.

They let leaving Furry with a baffled look. The two of them quickly made their way down the hall of the helicarier. When she heard the reporters on the helicaier's monitors talk about an invasion on New York. There they show Iron Man flying bye, and a dark cloud following behind him with great speed. Olmstead's heart dropped a little as she saw the dark cloud consume him, but he quickly busted through the cloud, and flew off again.


End file.
